The present disclosure relates to a battery holder of a battery pack that can be applied to an electronic instrument, an electric vehicle, an electric tool or the like, a battery receiving case, a battery pack, an electricity accumulation system to which the battery pack is applied, an electronic instrument, an electric vehicle, and an electric power system.
A lithium ion secondary battery using doping and de-doping of lithium ions has been used. A plurality of battery cells (also referred to as single batteries or cells) of the lithium ion secondary battery are connected to form a battery cell group. The battery cells constituting the battery cell group are connected to each other to form a battery module. One or more battery modules are housed in an exterior case to form a battery pack. The battery pack of the lithium ion secondary battery has been widely used in electronic instruments such as personal computers and mobile phones, electric vehicles, electric tools or the like.
In some cases, impact due to dropping of the battery pack is applied to the battery pack. When external impact is transmitted to the battery cell in the battery pack, it causes a liquid spill and deformation of the battery cell. Accordingly, it is desirable to improve impact resistance of the battery pack, so that external impact is not transmitted to the battery cell. As will be mentioned below, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 11-045691 discloses a technique of inserting an impact-absorbing material into the inside of the battery pack and absorbing impact applied to the battery pack by the impact-absorbing material.